Sin Judgement
by Momotaros Hawking
Summary: This is literally my first story, so you aren’t expecting anything special or epic from it. But still spend sometime and read it. Sooooo the story is basically about a boy named Aruma who had been given a mission by his father to protect Gensokyo from an organization that wants to rules Gensokyo.
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning Of All

**Touhou Fanfic : Sin Judgement**

 **( Touhou x OC )**

 ***Notes : I don't own Touhou, it belong to Zun, while I only own my OC**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning Of All**

Being a protagonist of a story was never a good thing, it means you'll have to face a lot of tragic moments, sometimes Aruma wished he was a side character who can live a peaceful life. Sadly, his wish will never be granted. Because Natsu Aruma was unfortunately the protagonist of this story.

Three years ago, a man performed a magic ritual to his 13 years old son. Turning him into the carrier of all sin. " Father what are you going to do with me, let go of me! " The white hair boy struggled to try to get free " Don't resist Aruma, you cannot break through my bind spell. This is something I must do, you had your rights to hate me. " then the man started to speak a paragraph of words, a magic circle started glow under Aruma, within a second the whole place was covered with a strong light, then Aruma was burning in blue flames, the man was not happy with the results " So it failed..."

Now inside Aruma, there were two souls, one was Aruma's soul, the other one was created by all the sin from the past and the future, burning in cold blue flame, the flame of sins.

Having the sin taken over Aruma's body, Aruma was attacking everything around him, all the guilty from the sin maker had made him gone in rampage, Aruma keep throwing blue flames toward his father, but he dodged every single of them, then Aruma switched to close combat and punch him, Aruma's father block everything attack that Aruma throw toward him with a simple materialize spell, but eventually Aruma break through the spell and hit his father sending him flying toward the wall, smashed into it as he coughed some blood out. While Aruma soul was trying to take over his body again as he watched how he's pounding his father. Aruma continues to pound his father until he collapsed, then Aruma's soul managed to take over his body again after a long struggle, he kneeled down next to his father " Father why did that happen, why, don't die! Don't leave me! "

A bright red flame started to ignite in Aruma's soul, then Aruma was burning in the bright flame " The flame of judgment, so the ritual finally succeeded, after all that years..." his father muttered. Aruma stopped burning, his eyes were now crimson red on the outside while purple in the center, there was a bunch of red and purple hair in front of his white hair, two souls had gained balance.

" Aruma, hold this" Aruma's father gave him a key " Opened the door in the room that I told you not to enter when you're small, there will be a suitcase, the suitcase will answer all of your questions that you want to ask me. Soon an organization will come and chase you, you mustn't get caught by them. Now leave, I'm getting tired and sleepy, let me have some peace..." then Aruma's father closed his eyes.

" Sayonara ... father, I don't hate you at all..." Aruma said as countless tears fall. Then he burned his father's body then went back to home, he opened the door with the key that his father gave him, he grabbed the huge suitcase, he opened it, there was a set of clothes and a letter. Aruma took out the letter and read it.

 _Dear Aruma_

 _I know when you are reading this letter, I'm already gone, this letter will explain every reason behind my actions and what you'll need to do._

 _I am sure you would ask why did I perform that ritual that turned you into your current form. Well, it's a long story but I'll still have to tell you about it. Sin made a person to beg for mercy as they feel more and more guilty, eventually the person can't hold those feelings anymore and go on rampage and destroy everything around him, then people who were affected by the rampage will hate that person and revenge at him, that's when sin was born in people, sin does spread. A long time ago, this happened in Gensokyo, the place where your ancestor lived, that was before the Hakurei Barrier was formed. He witnessed the chaos of sin, that's when he decided to perform a magic ritual that will turn himself in to sin itself, then he would also judge them. The ritual was a success, he carried all the sins, and became the judge of the sin. But when he got older he decided to perform the same ritual to his son, but it fails. The ritual turned his son into the carrier of all sin, but not the judge of sins, then his son gone rampage, bring a large amount of damage to Gensokyo. Then your ancestor created a new ritual that will release all the sin back to its original place. Then every Natsu bloodline fails to become the judge of sins. Until I escaped Gensokyo and reach the outside world. So yeah the ritual is a traditional custom in the Natsu family that I must do even if it means turning you into a monster._

 _Oh I believe I haven't told you about Gensokyo yet, the place Gensokyo was a place where human, youkai, god and fairy coexist, it's separated from the world by the Hakurei Barrier a hundred years ago, nobody knows the existence of Gensokyo nor where it was, not even me, I remember I was running away from my home after stealing the ritual formula then I was in Japan, the outside world. Funny right, I can't even remember where my home was._

 _The ritual was never performed on me because I ran to the outside world, but when I reached the outside world, information of the Natsu bloodline and Gensokyo leaked out to an organization for some reason, they learn about magic in Gensokyo, and they hunted me and the formula as they started to find Gensokyo._

 _I believe I never told you about what happened to your mother, I think it's time to tell you the truth. So I managed to hide from the organization for a while. Then I met your mother, she helped me hide from the organization, then before we know it we were in love and we gave birth to you, but one day the organization found our hiding place, I tried to fight against them but they got an army of people, you mother died while running away from them, they were about to capture you but I came right in time, I'm sorry that I couldn't save her._

 _This set of clothes were the clothes your ancestor had once wear on battle, it's said that only the one who's both the carrier of sin and judge of sins can wear it, it was kind of worn and of the fashion so I added few things_

Aruma pulled out the cloth, it was a white hoodie with red zippers and thick outlines, there was few black hexagonal shaped armor with red outlines on the left side of the waist, and there is a long black shoulder armor the wrap diagonally from the left shoulder to the right waist, at the top a shape of a Phoenix's wings and a red gem can be seen, at the bottom a shape of a Ryu's tail and a blue gem can be seen. The pants was a long sleeve black pants with black knee armor and thick red line cutting through the knee armor. There was also a thin bronze cylinder.

 _Believe or not, once you wear it it will let you access to your power of the carrier of sins and the judgment of sins, You'll have to discover your power by yourself, after all, I didn't perform the ritual. About the magic part, the clothes had a magic circuit that will allow you use magic, although eventually, you'll learn to use magic without the help of this cloth. And the big weird shoulder armor, I don't know much about it, but I heard that the two gems were actually two swords that can be summoned whenever you want when you wear it, also the shoulder armor will appear in your will, so you won't had to wear it in public._

 _That thin cylinder is the magic formula of the ritual that I stole from home, open it and cast the spell on yourself when you're in danger, it will grant you power to protect the people you want to protect, do not use it in the outside world because we can't leak and further magic to the outside world, only use it while protecting Gensokyo._

 _Now the organization knows about the ritual success, they will hunt for you and the ritual formula, and they would rule over Gensokyo with your power once they capture you and found Gensokyo. Promise me, find Gensokyo before the organization do, and protect it with all you got, and off course don't let them capture you, put the formula back into the house I once lived, you should meet your grandfather Natsu Emu, help me say an hello to him for me, would you? Hehe_

 _I wouldn't beg for your forgiveness because I knew I don't deserve it, I'm believing in you, not because you're the carrier of sins or the judge of sins, it's because you're my son._

 _Your father_

 _Natsu Atlantis_

" Don't worry, I swear that I will complete your wish, I'll find Gensokyo and protect it against that organization, and... you never did something wrong. " Then he wear the set of clothes.

Three years later

Aruma was flying in the sky in a ball of blue flames, that was one of the technique from the carrier of sins, he can form a circle of blue flames around himself and fly around with extreme speed with it, it also can be used as a shield. He had been looking around the world for last three years trying to find Gensokyo by detecting is there any large amount of energy coming from the Hakurei barrier, but he couldn't even sense a single wave of energy. Plus he needs to hide from the organization, there are few times he got caught but Aruma managed to fight back and escape with few injuries. So Aruma went back to Japan and now he was flying around to see did he missed something.

Suddenly a light beam cut though Aruma's flame but thanks to his reflexes, he managed to dodge the beam, he got caught by the organization again. " I'm not going to let you escape from Dan Ouja this time, I will capture you. " a person who's wearing black clothes with grey armor flew to the front with his black hoverboard while the rest of the crew followed and flew up to the sky. " You said that every time, you sure are annoying. " Aruma said looked pissed. As he flew away with max speed, he didn't know where he's heading but he knew that he need to get rid of them, the amount of army had increased again, he knew he can't win, after a while he stopped, he looks at his back, the organization was gone, he extinguished the flame around him as he floated in the air resting, unaware of the organization was charging up a magic spell aiming at him, few yellow magic circle formed in the air then a thick beam of light blast out with an incredible speed, it hit Aruma before he even noticed it, it was too fast. After receiving the spell without any protection he was knocked out, he started falling down high up the sky. Ouja was excited for the first moment when he saw the person he had been hunting for years finally falls, but then a purple gap with lots of eyes suddenly appeared below Aruma, and Aruma falls into the hole and disappeared. Ouja's excitement was wiped out in a blink of an eye, he cursed loudly as he destroyed everything around him.

Aruma woke up and found himself falling

"Where am I? I remember getting knocked out by the spel— WOAH— " **BAM!**

Aruma smashed into the ground, the bricks on the ground went flying away from the ground " OuchOuchOuch IT HURTS~! " as he tried to get up. " Who are you? " " Do you realize that you just fall from the sky da ze? " Aruma heard two girls asking, He turned around and saw two girls sitting at a shrine, one of them had brown hair and eyes, wearing a red skirt, white collar and a red top with a yellow ribbon tied on top, there's also a pair of white detached sleeve and a red ribbon tied at the back of her head. While the other one had blonde hair and yellow eyes, wearing a white long sleeve shirt plus a black sleeveless dress and white apron, there's also a black witch hat with a white ribbon wrap around the hat.

" Where...am I now? " Aruma muttered.

 **Author's notes :**

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter, like I said, there's nothing epic or special from it, feel free to leave a comment so that I know how do I improve in the next chapter, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, after all english is my second language. Well I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2 : Who Are You ?

**Touhou Fanfic : Sin Judgement**

 **( Touhou x OC )**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Who are you**

 **Aruma's POV**

" Hey you right there, who are you? " The brown hair girl asked " You can call me Aruma, where am I right no-Ouch! " I asked as I recover from my fall " I guess you're an outsider, I'm Hakurei Reimu, the Hakurei shrine maiden, Reimu is fine." The brown hair girl replied " Well welcome to Gensokyo Aruma, my name is Kirisame Marisa da ze, an ordinary human magician da ze " The blonde hair girl answered, my eyes burst wide open after hearing what Marisa said, I'm at Gensokyo right now? Isn't that the place I had been finding for years? How did I even get here? All I remember is getting knockout " Oi Oi are you fine? you look like you saw a ghost. " Marisa asked, I regained my sense " I'm fine, it's just I'm shocked that I'm in Gensokyo right now. " " Well every outsider had the same reaction. Well, should I send you back to your world? " Reimu asked me " No, I actually don't want to go back to my world. " I responded " I'm surprised, almost every outsider would choose to return to their world after I asked them, aren't your parents worried? " Reimu asked me " No, my parents died. Plus I had been trying to find Gensokyo for years. " I replied to Reimu " What !? You had been finding Gensokyo for years !? How did you even know about the existence of Gensokyo in the first place? Would you explain to us? " Marisa asked in shock " I prefer not to. " I rejected because I don't fully trust them yet, plus I don't want them to know about my identity, maybe I'll tell them when in the future " I see...well it's understandable. So what are you planning to do now? " Reimu asked me " Well you see I'm finding Gensokyo because I need to find a person called Natsu Emu, do you happened to know where he lives? " I asked them " That old man? Well you see, five years ago he turned himself into an youkai in order to continue the Natsu bloodline for some reasons, so I banished him from the human village, I think he should be living in the bamboo forest of the lost, whatever relationship you have with him, don't go into the bamboo forest of the lost or the youkai mountain or the forest of magic, there are strong youkai that could kill you whenever they want, **never go to there do you understand ?** " Reimu warned me with her strict eyes looking directly at me " I got it I got it Reimu-san. " I replied, she's really scary with those strict eyes " Good you understand. " she responded satisfied " So where is that human village you mentioned earlier? I think I'm going there to take a look. " I asked the two girls " It's over there " Marisa answered as she pointed her finger toward northeast " Thanks, I appreciate that. " I responded " You're welcome da ze. If you had any problems you can always come to the shrine and ask us. " Marisa suggested " I got it, see you soon. " I waved to them as they walked into the shrine closing the door. Then I walked down the endless stairs for a while to make sure Reimu and Marisa can't see me again, then I kneeled down on one knee as I formed the blue flames around myself, then I take off and fly towards the human village.

 **3'rd person POV**

After a while Aruma saw the entrance of the human village, there were few guards guarding the entrance, Aruma quickly descended and landed somewhere near the entrance, then he walked toward the entrance. The guard stopped him " I never saw you before, chotto matte ( wait a minute ), judging by the clothes you're wearing, you're an outsider ? " the guard asked Aruma " Yes I'm an outsider, may I enter the human village? " Aruma asked " As long you don't bring trouble to the village it's fine. " then the guard let Aruma into the village " May I ask is there an shop that sells books about this place? " Aruma asked the guard " There is a store that rents book, the store got plenty of books, I'm sure there will be some books that talks about Gensokyo, hmm...what was the name again... I remembered! It's called Suzunaan. " The guard answered " Thank you. " Aruma replied " You're welcome. " Aruma then walked into the village. He can see people gathered around as they chatted " Mite, mite! ( look, look ! ) isn't that another outsider? " Aruma didn't seem to care about how people thought about him as he continued to find the shop.

 **Aruma's POV**

After a while, I saw the shop, the word " Suzunaan " was written above the door. I entered the shop, I was greeted by a girl with red eyes and light red hair plus twintails adorned with bells, she's wearing a checkered kimono and apron " Welcome to Suzunaan outsider, my name is Kosuzu Motoori, what kind of books do you want? " The girl asked me, wait, how did everyone know that I'm an outsider? Is must be my clothes, isn't it? I let out a sigh " My name is Aruma, Is there any books that record the history of Gensokyo? " I asked " Chotto matte kudasai ( please wait a minute ) Aruma-san, hmm Where was it... " she said as she scanned through the bookshelf, she pulled out a book " Found it, Gensokyo Chronicle. Here ." Kosuzu said as she handed the book to me " That would be 465 yen " I took out my wallet and pay her the money " Oh yeah, Kosuzu-san, do you have a map of Gensokyo? " I asked her as she pulled out a piece of paper " Here you go ! " she handed the paper " I got plenty of them so it's free ! " she said " thank you, I appreciate that, well I should be leaving, see you next time Kosuzu-san."" Bye Bye " we waved my hand as I left the shop. It's already night time.

I opened the map and found the bamboo forest of lost, I know that Reimu would not appreciate it but I still have to find my grandfather. I walk towards the gate while using a simple " Hidden " spell that would hide my presence from everyone, after walking past the guard, I kneel down as I form the blue flames around myself again, I flew toward the bamboo forest of lost and land there. I noticed that I'm lost after some walk, the bamboo in the forest grow so fast that the whole forest changes it looks every moment, making it impossible to trace my location in the dark, so I decided to use " Finder " a spell that would help me find the fastest path to arrive my destination. Then I continue to follow the path showed by the spell, then I arrived a huge old looking Japanese mansion. " Is this really where my grandfather is living, did the spell guide me to the wrong place? " I muttered to myself

Suddenly a big yellow beam of light flew toward me with an extremely fast speed, I managed to dodge it right in time " What was that !? " I quickly dash towards an thick bamboo as I kneel down as I closed my eyes and muttered " Search " I opened my eyes, I was standing in endless waves of blue flames, this is one of my abilities as the carrier of sins I can search for sins from the past and future, then I can learn knowledge which had connection to the sin, the waves of flame behind me means the sins are born from past while the waves of flames in front of me means the sins are born from the future. There's a wave of blue flame burning under me, which means a sin is borning right now! I absorbed the flame under me, immediately knowledge of " Spell card battle " " Danmaku " flowed into my brain. I extinguished all the flames as I stood up, I can see two girls having a spell card battle, one of them have dark brown eyes and long black hair while wearing a pink shirt with tons of white bows, a long and dark burgundy skirt decorated in yellow with bamboo and flower shapes that's Kaguya Houraisan. The other girl had white long hair and red eyes, she's wearing a light brown shirt and a red hakama which were decorated with paper charms randomly, her hair was also tied with paper charms that's Fujiwara No Mokou.

" Well, I guess it's better to leav- Woah! " Another yellow danmaku flew toward me, I managed to dodged it again, this time I'm sure that it's aimed toward me, I saw Kaguya was looking at me " Hey Mokou, don't you think it's boring just to fight each other again and again? I got an idea, why not we compete who can hunt that guy over there first? " Kaguya suggested. I can see this is not going well. " No Kaguya, we can't hurt innocent peop- WAIT ! " before Mokou even finishes her sentence Kaguya had already flew toward me as she shot tons of danmaku towards me " Damn it. " Mokou said as she flew toward me and grabbed me just in time before the danmaku hit me " So you think you could save him? Well then let's see will he get killed by me or will you save him from me! " Kaguya yelled as she continually threw danmaku towards us while Mokou grabbed me tight as she dodged all of it, then Kaguya flew toward Mokou and kicked her away, then she grabbed me on the clothes and charged a huge beam behind her " Kaguya stop! You can't kill innocent people! " Mokou shouted while flying toward me, but before Mokou reaches me, Kaguya already shot the danmaku at me, the yellow beam completely swallowed me as I smashed into the ground together with the beam.

 **Mokou's POV**

"NO KAGUYA WHY DID YOU KILLED HIM! " I shouted as I burn the forest with flames, I can't believe she just killed an innocent boy who's just passing by " Bring it on Mokou! " Kaguya yelled as she flew toward me, then I used my Spell card attack " South Wind, Fine Weather, Clear Sky' Kick " I kicked her up to the sky, then I jumped and kicked her to the ground as a lot of flames burst up wildly from where she landed. Smoke was everywhere but I can still see her shadow " Not bad Mokou, but this isn't enough to take me down! " She yelled as she flew toward me while I was still recovering after using my Spell card attack, she threw countless danmaku towards me in circles, I unable to dodge it was hit by the danmaku few times until I can't stand the pain as fall on the ground, then Kaguya walked toward me, but a red beam of light shot toward Kaguya as she jumped backward, my eyes burst wide open so as Kaguya's .

 **Kaguya's POV**

I stood there shocked, how is he not dead? He was walking toward me, His crimson and purple eyes were glowing brightly in the smoke so as the red outline of his outfit, an armor that wrapped around his shoulder to his wrist appeared out of nowhere, I can see wings of a phoenix were glowing in red and a tail of a Ryu glowing in purple on his armor. " Kaguya-san, originally I was going to let it be, but now that you hurt Mokou that badly, I will have to fight back. " He said with a strict voice, what's with this feeling, why am I feeling that he's dangerous, very dangerous? He charged an light beam as two small magic circle appeared in front of him, then he released the beam to the magic circle, right after the beam went through the magic it accelerated toward me, the speed of the beam was so fast that it hit me before I even feel it. The pain was incredibly painful, I felt like the danmaku pierce through my stomach, I kneel down while holding my stomach groaning. This went on about thirty seconds then I heard him left out a sigh " Maybe I overdid it. " Then he snapped his fingers, the pain was gone in a blink of an eye, I slowly stood up as Eirin rushed toward me " Kaguya-sama, Daijōbu desu ka? ( are you fine ? ) " Eirin asked in worried tone " I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore. " I look at the boy again, the smoke was completely cleared, his armor already disappeared " Who are you? " I asked " I'm Aruma, and sorry about just now Kaguya-san. " He apologists " Why are you apologizing, I'm the one who should be saying sorry, I'm sorry for hurting you Aruma-san " I apologized as I returned to Eientei with Eirin.

 **Mokou's POV**

He walked toward me lent me a hand, I grabbed it as he pulls me up " Why did you decide to save a girl you didn't even know? " I asked him " Didn't you save me, a stranger you didn't know too? You didn't want me to be killed so as I. " he replied " But I'm immortal, I won't die. " I told him " But you can still feel pain, you collapsed because you can't stand the pain anymore didn't you ? " he asked me " That's... right, I can feel pain...Thank you for helping me back there Aruma-san. " " Aruma is fine, Oh Mokou-san, do you happened to know where does Natsu Emu lives? " Aruma asked me " Mokou is okay. Well he moved into the bamboo forest of the lost few years ago, but he locked himself in his house, no one had ever succeeded in entering his house, there was a wall that none of us can get through. " I told him honestly " Can you guide me there ? " he asked me " Yes. "

 **Aruma's POV**

Mokou guide me to my grandfather's house, just like what she said, there's a stone wall blocking the entrance. I take a look at the wall there were two holes big enough for me to fit my hands in. " I got it! " I said as I put my hand into the holes as I ignited both flames of sins and flame of judgment on both side, then the wall cracked and broke into pieces " How did you control the flame? " Mokou asked shocked " That's a secret that I would like to keep. " I responded " If you insisted, well I should be leaving, feel free to find me when you need to. " Mokou replied as she walked into the bamboo forest. " Now that the wall is gone, it's time to return the ritual formula to my grandfather..." I muttered as I walked into towards the house.

 **3rd person POV**

" Aruma's definitely special, how can he win against Kaguya and break that wall that no one ever succeeds, maybe I should tell Reimu about this " Mokou though as she flew toward the Hakurei shrine.

 **Author note:**

 _And that's chapter 2, again like I said, there's nothing special or epic from it. So yeah feel free to leave a comment so that I know where should I improve! And I will see you in the next chapter See ya!_


	3. Chapter 3 : I Am Natsu Aruma

**Touhou Fanfic: Sin Judgement**

 **( Touhou x OC )**

 **Chapter 3**

 **I'm Natsu Aruma**

 **3rd person POV**

" So you're telling me that Aruma went to the bamboo forest of the lost, and he was hunted by Kaguya? " Reimu questioned Mokou, the three girls Reimu, Marisa and Mokou were sitting at the shrine discussing Aruma's identity " Yes, but then Aruma defeated Kaguya with a single danmaku. He even broke through the old man's stone wall by igniting some red and blue flames. He is not a normal human I am sure of it. " Mokou told to Reimu " NANI !? ( What !? ) He defeated Kaguya with a single danmaku !? And he could control flames !? That's incredible da ze! " Marisa replied " Well we should keep an eye on him, come to think of it, Aruma never told us about his full name didn't he, plus he did hide some information from us... " Reimu wondered.

 **While in the bamboo forest of the lost**

 **Aruma's POV**

I walk toward the old wooden house, I'm about to see my grandfather, I took a deep breath then I knocked the door. I waited for few seconds until the door slowly cracked open I saw a red-haired old man, he looked at me with his brown eyes " How did you get in here, who are you. " the man asked me " Maybe this shall answer your questions " I said as I ignited both flames on my hands " The flame of sins and the flame of judgement... I see that bastard succeed... Your name is ? " the old man asked me with a bit of shock " Aruma, Natsu Aruma, tadaima ( I'm back ) grandfather. " " okaerinasai. I'm your grandfather Natsu Emu. " The man replied with tears around his eyes. " What should I do with this? There's an organization in the outside world who's hunting this ritual formula. " I took out the bronze cylinder and showed to Emu " If that's the case, then we need to seal it. " Emu suggested " But in where? " I asked, I can't think of anything place to seal the formula safely " Inside you. " Emu answered " Nani? " I don't get what he means " I'm going to seal it inside you. " Emu said again " NANI !?!? " I shouted.

" Now that the formula is sealed deep inside you, no one will ever see it again except you, it's midnight now so I'll let you stay, but you should return to the human village tomorrow, this forest isn't a place for humans to live. " Emu told me as he prepared the room.

The sun had risen, " Come and visit me whenever you want ! " Emu told me " I will, Sayonara for now. " I said as I kneel down and form the blue flames around me then fly toward the human village. " I can't believe that bastard actually succeeded hehe..." Emu muttered. Maybe I'll go visit Reimu and Marisa I thought.

I landed at the bottom of the stairs so that they can't see me flying, then I walked up the stairs, after a while I reached the top, the damage I made when I smashed into the bricks had already been repaired, Wait, she fixes the road in one day !? That's incredible. I walked toward the shrine as I greet the girls sitting on the wooden floor of the shrine " Yo Reimu, Marisa... and Mokou !?" Don't tell me that Mokou told Reimu about the whole fight in the bamboo forest " Aruma that's incredible da ze! " Marisa said as she walked closer " What are you talking about, Marisa? " I acted " Don't play dump, Mokou had already told us everything, now would you be honest and tell us who are you? " Reimu asked with her strict eyes looking at me again, I sighed " I got it I'll tell you about myself, Mokou " " Yes ? " she replied " Since your thousand years old, I'll ask you, tell me your knowledge about the Natsu bloodline. " I asked " Hmm Natsu bloodline... Isn't that the bloodline that keeps doing that magic ritual to his son but fails every single time? I remember about twenty years ago one of the members escaped and reached the outside world. Wait how did you even know that I'm thousand years o- " " Just like what she said, there's a member of the Natsu bloodline escaped Gensokyo and reached the outside world, that members were my father. But there's one thing that Mokou is wrong, the ritual didn't fall every time, after all the ritual performed on me was an... " I ignited both flames at my hands " Success. " the girls stared at the flames speechless " It's so beautiful..." Marisa muttered, " But still how are you able to use magic and shot that damnaku and beat Kaguya ?" Reimu asked me with the strict eyes again " That is because of this " I flipped a part of sleeves of my hoodie and showed the magic circuit glowing in red " This circuit allow me to use magic freely." I explained to the girls " That explains everything... but still " Reimu said as she smacked me in the head " are you an idiot, or do you want to die? Going into the bamboo forest like that. " " Ouch... I'm sorry for not listening to your warning, please forgive me Reimu-sama~" I apologized, but still, that really hurts, since when did girls get that much strength? " I'll accept that, I'll go get some tea you guys wait here. " Reimu walked to the back of the shrine " She's really cold isn't she?" I asked Marisa " Maybe but she really cares about the people around her da ze, she would even befriend with the youkai she beaten in incidents, she's just not good at expressing herself. " Marisa answered " I guess you're right " I sighed " Look she's back with the tea and snacks. " Marisa pointed at Reimu as Mokou helped her put the tea on the table " Spring really is beautiful, isn't it? " I asked while looking at the cherry blossom " Yeah it's really is beautiful." Reimu replied " Already it's decided, it's time to boost the number of visitors of the Hakurei shrine, let's held a flower viewing festival! " Reimu suddenly suggests as she stood up " What's that? In the end, you're quite energetic aren't you ? " we all laughed together.

One day later...

" It's a big success! I knew it would be a great timing to hold a flower viewing festival, Marisa looks at all those visitors here!" Reimu said with excitement " Yeah it really was a hit, you're sure doing your job as a shrine maiden Reimu." Maybe I was wrong, she was never cold I thought. The shrine which was almost empty yesterday was now filled with people, out of all the people, I saw a child with his father and mother, happily looking at the cherry blossom "Mom Mom! Look! Look! Is so beautiful! " the child yelled to his parents, I look at them as a memory started to flow into my mind.

 _" Hey Mom Dad, where are we going? " I asked " We're going to see lots of cherry blossoms! It's gonna be a beautiful sight! " the woman replied._

 _ ***Time skipped**_

 _" Woah! It's so beautiful! " I shouted with amusement " I know right?" We're all happy until suddenly a beam of light landed right next to the man "_ _Atlantis is this? " the woman asked " Lina Run! They found us! I'll hold them back! Meet up at that point!" The man shouted as the woman started to carry me and run away, after a while we stopped to take a rest, but a laughing sound can be heard " Muhahaha, Do Yo think I would let you escape me Dan Ouja that easily? You're too native TOO NATIVE! " then after what can be seen is how Dan Ouja tortures the woman to her death._

" Yo Aruma, Yo! Don't sleep now!" A voice helped me regained my conscious " Sorry, guess I was too tired. " I replied. What was that? I'm sure that was my family, I never know or remember how did my mother die, then that means it's a... Sin. Being the carrier of all sin had changed my life into hell, not only I was hunted by Dan Ouja, but the worst of all is when I sleep, every time when I sleep a sin will flow into my brain, I don't dream in sleep, I see sin in sleep. I've seen people being tortured, I've seen people being killed, I've seen how people beg for mercy, countless sins had hunted me in my sleep, every night is another big nightmare, I was hunted both in day and night by different things. But after I arrived Gensokyo, I have a strange feeling, of safety somehow, but still out of all sins, why does it have to be about my family.

 **While in the outside world**

 **3rd Person POV**

A certain boy with brown hair and yellow eyes were laying on the top of the mountain while looking at the sunset " Where is Aruma right now? He disappeared since yesterday, I know something was going on since his father die, but I just don't know what's the matter, he rarely came to school since three years ago, and yesterday his very own existence disappeared from this world, I can't sense it anymore... Where are you Aruma ?" The boy muttered. " Normally on Saturday like this we would go to the top of the mountain and look at the sun rise and sun set together, we're the best partner in the school, why? Why did you leave me alone? It's weird, even I, Mukawa Kenta the one who brings hopes to those in despair right now is feeling despair. "

 **Author's Notes :**

 _And done! Again there's absolutely nothing special or epic in this chapter, and sorry if this chapter were shorter then the previous one, well because I ran out of ideas about this chapter and I didn't want to write ideas of the next chapter in here cause I don't want the story to end too quickly. Well still hope you enjoyed this boring chapter, well I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye...for now!_


	4. Chapter 4 : Only Hope

**Touhou Fanfic: Sin Judgement**

 **( Touhou x OC )**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Only Hope**

 **3 Person POV**

Mukawa Kenta, was the last member of the Mukawa alive, also Known as " The Last Wizard " The Mukawa bloodline had existed over thousands of year, everyone in the bloodline was born as a wizard in order to give hope to the despair.

 **Six years ago**

 **Kenta's POV**

" I Dan Ouja will capture and end the Mukawa bloodline! Muhahahaha!" The man in black laughed crazily as I and my father fight his army of troops to revenge my mother's death caused by this man, the battle ended up destroying the abounded city, but I didn't care, I just want to kill this man, but it didn't end like what we wanted. I ended up being overwhelmed by my emotions and became careless, unaware of a beam shot toward me, my father pushed me out of my way so that the beam won't hit me but him.

The shockwave made by the beam sent us flying backward smashing into the building, I get up and quickly carried my father and retreated. " Father stays with me, we still have to revenge our mother! Don't die on me now!" I shouted "Kenta, we are not strong enough, you need allies to fight by your side. Promise me one thing..." my father said, " I promise I will..." I answered sobbing. After the battle, I was the last member of the Mukawa bloodline.

 **Six years later**

I was adopted by a random family, my life became hell from there. They treated me like a slave, not a son. I was feeling depressed until I met a classmate called Aruma, he was energetic, he brings me happiness and hope, he pulled me out of the endless darkness, then before we knew it, we were the best partner known in the school. I started to do my job as a Mukawa member, to bring hope to those in despair while hiding from Dan Ouja.

But one day, after his father died. Aruma changed, he was not energetic anymore, in his eyes I saw worried and seriousness and I also sensed a presence of magic around him, but I didn't question him about it because I thought it was just my imagination. One year ago he quitted school, then he disappeared, his whole existence vanished, I can't sense his presence using " Search " A magic spell that can find the destined person presence. That's when I started to worried " Aruma where are you? "

 **Present**

I stood up from the mountain as I wiped some dirt off my black jacket and tighten my long light blue pants. I started to walk down the mountain, then suddenly a purple gap filled with eyes opened up behind me and swallowed me before I even notice it, then I was in mid-air, falling. " NANI~!?" I quickly used "Divine Protect" a magic circle formed under me, "Divine Protect" is basically a spell that can deflect any physical damage at one point.

 **BAM~!** I smashed into a white house with black rooftop, in the middle of a forest. "What was that? More like where am I now?" I stood up and saw a blonde hair doll in a maid outfit was floating around me, which I found creepy. Then a short blonde haired girl walked into the room, she's wearing a blue dress with white sleeve and a white capelet, there's also red ribbon tied at her hair, neck and around her waist. " Who are you ?" She asked " Me? I'm Mukawa Kenta, what about you? Where am I now?" I asked the blonde girl " An outsider... Alice Margatroid, nice to meet you, you're now in my house in the forest of magic in Gensokyo. " She replied " Gensokyo?" I repeated in confusion " Gensokyo is basically a world separated by from the outside world hundred years ago, in Gensokyo, human, youkai, god, demon coexist. Well, you should visit the Hakurei shrine and ask Reimu about your situation, I'll accompany you. " Alice suggested, how did I end up this place called Gensokyo?

 **While at Hakurei shrine**

 **Reimu's POV**

"Ahhh~ it's hot, even it's spring but it feels like summer. " I complained " Well it's at least it's better than an incident. " Marisa said as she drinks her tea, I took off my shirt and collar, leaving only a bunch of bandage wrapped around my chest " That'll do," I said in satisfaction.

 **Aruma's POV**

I flew toward the Hakurei shrine with a bag of food bought in the human village, I landed right at the concrete road " Yo Reimu, Marisa I bought food from human village, want to eat togeth—" I saw Reimu half-naked " Or not..."

I quickly dropped the bag and form the flames around myself as I tried to fly away, that's when I heard "Love Sign: MASTER SPARK~~~!" A huge beam of rainbow color was shoot from a Mini Hakkero hold by Marisa, the beam pushed me down the endless stairs of despair, the last thing I saw was Reimu blushing incredibly hard.

Then I roll down the endless stairs "Ouc—OUCH...Ouch..." Does Marisa really need to use a spell card on me like that? Maybe I should make a spell card too... definitely. The trip down the stairs went on for minutes until I saw two people walking up the stairs " MOVE! GET OUT OF MY WAY~~" I shouted but they didn't hear what I said as they continue to walk up the stairs, I got no choice but to use " Materialize " a spell that basically creates a wall to protect myself from any attack. A wall formed in front of the two as I smashed into it " OUCH~!" I lay on the stairs facing the ground like a corpse that's when I heard a voice that brings me back to life

" Aruma?" I immediately stood up and saw a face I haven't seen for a while. Then the blonde girl next to Kenta joined as we introduced to each other. After a while we arrived the top, Reimu still blushing hardly had already put her shirt on " What took you so long, you could have flown up the stai— an outsider?" Reimu asked, " This outsider fell into my house a while ago, I already had the dolls fixing my house so I decided to send him here." Alice said " Well he can't fly so we had to walk up the stairs. " I said

" And your name is?" Marisa asked " I'm Mukawa Kenta, nice to meet you. You can call me Kenta." " Hakurei Reimu, I'm the shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, Reimu is fine."" Kirisame Marisa ze, an ordinary human magician da ze."

We chat for a while as we eat the food " How did you arrive in Gensokyo?" Reimu asked, " I remembered a purple gap filled with eyes swallowed me and I was here in Gensokyo." Kenta replied " That means... Yukari that old hag..." Reimu muttered "What about you Aruma? How did you get here?" Kenta asked " Well not sure, cause I was knocked out by a person called Dan Ouja that's when I found myself in Gensokyo, so I don't really know, well I guess it's probably the same like how you get her—" " Did you said Dan Ouja? We need some personal moments. " Kenta asked shocked as he pulled me aside.

" What did you mean by you're knocked out by Dan Ouja?" Kenta asked me while pushing me to the wall " Well I guess there's no point in hiding, so basically Ouja had been hunting me while trying to rule Gensokyo for years." I told him " But why did he hunt you?" He asked as he pushed me against the wall harder " Because I've..." again I ignited the flames on my hand " Became Sin itself and its judge. And by using my power, they could rule over Gensokyo with it. " I said as he stared at the flames " It wasn't imagination..." he muttered " But why didn't you tell me about this? I could have helped you, I was supposed to bring hope to the despair!" He shouted " Aren't you were hunted by Ouja too? On the first day, I met you, I had already learned everything about you using my "Search" ability, the Mukawa bloodline, the Last Wizard and everything. Now that we're here in Gensokyo, let's not talk about it again." I demanded.

We walked back to where Reimu and others were, they already cleared all the food available " No leftover for me? " I complained to the girls " It's revenge, for what you had seen..." Reimu said blushed " Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, forgive me once again Reimu-sama~" I begged toward Reimu once again.

A while later Marisa and Alice went home and Reimu continues to clean the shrine as a shrine maiden, leaving on me and Kenta alone " I've decided..." Kenta suddenly broke the silence " On what? " I asked, " I'll help you protect this place from Ouja. " He said, " But why?" " Cause I made a promise... If there's a place where it's people are full of hope, where there's no hate and despair, I'll believe in that place and protect it with my might. After all, that place is my only and last hope. And in Gensokyo, Even I haven't met the people yet, I can feel that this place is fulfilled with hopes. That's why I am sure that this is the place that I would believe in it and protect." He answered " Hehe, then let's protect this place together Aibou! ( Partner/Pal ) " "Sure! " he said as we fist bumped.

 **Author Notes**

 _Well, here's another boring chapter, and as expected, nothing special or epic, it's just that I created another OC which took some time, again feel free to leave your comments so that I can improve. Welp that's all in this chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter 5. Sayonara!_


	5. Chapter 5 : Tag ?

**Touhou Fanfic : Sin Judgement**

 **( Touhou x OC )**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Tag !?**

 **Aruma's POV**

" Hey Aruma, Kenta, I need your help ze." A certain black and white magician asked me and Kenta for help as she landed at the shrine with her broom " But it's already night time, well I'm fine with it, but what?" Kenta replied " I'm gonna borrow some books from the Unmoving Great Library Patchouli ze. I need your help unless something goes wrong." " How is borrowing books gonna go wro—" " She means stealing. She might not look like it, but she's a professional thief. You better not get them into trouble Marisa." Reimu cut my question " Oh~ WAIT WHAT!? THIEF !?" Kenta shout surprised.

" So at least tell us about the place we're going." I ask the magician flying with her broom while flying with flames around me and Kenta " We're going to Scarlet Devil Mansion ze, where you'll meet a Chinese youkai gatekeeper, a maid that stop time, a witch as a librarian, a devil as the librarian's assistant, a vampire as the mansion owner and her vampire sister." Marisa said " You're sure it's fine to steal books from there? It sounds pretty dangerous to me." Kenta suggested, " It's fine, I borrowed their books many times already ." " Then why am I even here ?" I asked, " You'll know soon." She replied smirking

" Aruma please use your "search" ability and tell me everything about the mansion, I feel that this is not going well." Kenta suggested " What's the fun of that? Let's keep everything an unknown, it's not like we're chased by Ouja again." I answered, I'm actually getting excited about going to the mansion after hearing about the resident in it, I wanted to...challenge them.

A while later we saw the mansion, it's a European-style mansion, there are few scarlet colored window and a clock tower on the roof. We landed in front of the mansion's gate, there was a long red haired girl wearing a green beret with a golden star on the front, dress with a traditional Chinese dragon on it and white pants, she's standing next to the gate, sleeping. "Lucky da ze, China san's slacking off again." Marisa said as we walk past the gate " China san? That's her name?" Kenta asked, " That's her nickname ze, her name is Hong Meiling, the guard of this mansion ze." Marisa answered.

Then we walked into the mansion, it was big, very big." The inside's bigger than the ouster look, interesting... Is this some kind of magic or something" I asked, " Well because the chief maid of this mansion, Sakuya Izayoi ability, she can control not only time but space as well." Marisa answered. That explained everything, the more I heard about them, the more I wanted to see them, I'm getting more and more excited.

There's a long moment of silence as we walked further into the mansion, then Marisa broke the silence " In case you meet the resident in the mansion, don't worry, since you're protected by the spell card rule, you won't die." " Hmm...Marisa, I know about spell card rule but I don't actually have one." I said facepalming " What's a spell card? " Kenta asks confused, " I thought you have spell card since you shot that danmaku against Kaguya ze." Marisa said " That's just a normal magic spell. It doesn't mean I have a spell card." I said facepalmed again, I knew I should have made a spell card earlier, great now I missed a chance to challenge the resident!

" Marisaaaaaa ! " a voice was heard, a girl with short blonde haired and red eyes rushed toward Marisa and tackled her to the ground, she's wearing a pink shirt with red vest on top, red dress, and pink socks, also a pink mob cap with a red ribbon, she had wings with crystals on it.

" Flandre!? You're still awake!?" Marisa said as she tried to push the little girl off her body " I'm busy right now, but you can play with those two right there." Marisa pointed at me and Kenta " You sure?" The girl asked, " Yes, But they're humans that don't have spell card, so no danmaku is allowed, ok?" " Ok!" The girl answered as she walked towards us from Marisa " Meet me after thirty minutes at the mansion gate! " Marisa shouted as she threw a glass of blue liquid on the ground, the glass bottle exploded as Marisa vanished into the smoke. I quickly use a simple spell " Timer " It's basically just a magic stopwatch.

 **Kenta's POV**

" I'm Flandre Scarlet! What are your name nee-san? ( Old brother? )" The the blond asked, " I'm Natsu Aruma, you can call me Aruma, can I call you Flandre?" Aruma asked " Of course! Aruma, nice to meet you." "I'm Mukawa Kenta, Kenta is fine, nice to meet you Flandre." " Nice to meet you Kenta!" Flandre replied as she walked towards " Hmmm what should we play? I know! Tag! Let's play tag!" Flandre suggested as she raised her hand " Why not? Let's play tag." Aruma answered " Then I'll be the "It"! Ok, you got three seconds to run. Three, two, One! Here I come!" For some reason, I felt this is going to go wrong, horribly wrong.

Flandre charged towards me with a speed that my eyes can barely see, I followed my instinct as I use the spell " Divine Protect " a magic circle formed in front of me as Flandre dashed into it, but the spell didn't stop Flandre, instead she pushed the magic circle backwards as it started to crack, I immediately rolled away as the spell was completely destroyed and Flandre flew straight through and smashed into the wall, smoke and broken pieces of the wall flew everywhere.

" You gotta be kidding me, with that amount of speed and force, a single tag and we'll sufferer critical damage or even death !" Kenta said, " Well then we better not let her catches us !" Aruma said as he smirked.

 **Aruma's POV**

I can't help but smirk, this is way too exciting " Just to make sure, Kenta do you had a spell that accelerates your speed? " I asked, " Yes, of course, I have it." " Then good use it." Two magic circle glowing in red and gold formed, " Accel " is a spell that boosted your speed 1000 time faster than your maximum speed. We rushed into the magic circle as Flandre walked out from the hole she made. Everything in our view slowed down as we pass through the magic circle, we started to run away as we leave a glowing line of red and gold behind. We keep running until we saw Flandre flying next to us, just how fast can she be? She accelerated toward us as she throws her hand trying to tag us, I slide on the ground to dodge her tag while Kenta did a forward roll to slow his speed leaving Flandre flew toward the wall smashed into it again. We continue to run and dodge until Flandre managed to tag us, lucky the force wasn't so big but it still sent us flying backward for a couple of seconds. We smashed into the ground, the spell had been deactivated, we quickly stand up as we admit it's our loss " You're very strong Flandre." I said " Really? I'm strong?" She asked " Yes you're really stro—" I cut Kenta sentence as I pulled him away from a bunch of knife flying toward us, then I saw a blue eye silver-haired girl with a blue and white French maid outfit.

 _" Where you'll meet a maid that stops time"_

 _" Well because the chief maid of this mansion, Sakuya Izayoi ability, she can control not only time but space as well."_

Those sentences suddenly recalled in my mind.

" I see, China san's slacking off again. Anyway, intruders must be executed, that's master's order." The maid said, " Sakuya Izayoi was it?" I checked the " timer " spell as I smirked, " Good I got ten more minutes to play." " Wait Aruma, she can stop time, how are you even going to fight against that ability?" Kenta asked " I got my method " I smirked as I walked past a magic circle formed in front of me.

Then a dozen of knife flew at me from different directions, I tilled my head and dodged few knife aimed at my head from the back, then I walked a step backwards to dodged bunch of knife aimed at my chest from the left, last I slide toward to dodge dozens of knife aimed at my body from the ceiling. This shocked everyone " How are you able to dodge every single knife without looking?" The maid asks shocked ""Prediction" a spell that allows you to see what's your opponent next attack." I answered. Again I found myself surrounded by knife, I activated " Accel " again as I slide through the gap between the knife and the floor as the knife slowly reaches its destination. As I slide I cast some magic circle on the floor.

The chief maid Sakuya then decided to switch to close combat as she stopped Time again and walked towards me, but then she stepped on a magic circle, it started to glow brighter and brighter, then she found the time is no long paused nor she can stop time again " What!?How? What happened!?" The maid asks confused ""Dispatch" a spell that will cancel out every supernatural while it's undergoing since you step on it while stopping time, you won't be able to stop time again for a while, I guess that's my win Sakuya san?"

Then the "timer" spell deactivate " Looks like the time it's up, we will be going, may I ask one last thing?" It's my loss. You may." She replied " May I grant your master permission to enter this mansion? You see I'll be coming again to play with Flandre soon." I requested " I will report to my master about this. Goodbye Aruma was it?" The maid said as she disappeared

" Are you sure that you will be coming again?" Flandre asked " Of course! But now we need to leave." Kenta replied " Ok! " Then she gave Kenta a little hug then she guided us back to the gate, we saw Marisa standing there "See you next time Kenta, Aruma!" "See you next time! " we replied as walked toward Marisa " That was quite a battle ze Aruma." Marisa said, " You're watching us the whole time!?" Kenta asked, " Well I finished borrowing books after the first ten minutes, so I decided to came and see how you're going, but I never thought you would be fighting against Sakuya da ze!" Marisa said as Kenta sighed " We could have died back there!" Kenta complained " Well at least you're not dead ze." She replied. Then we flew away from the mansion " So where are you going Kenta?" I asked " Well I think I'll sleep at Alice house. What about you Aruma?" Kenta asked, " I'll continue to sleep at Reimu place like yesterday." I answered I've been staying at Reimu's place for a day since I got no place to go and my grandfather wouldn't let me live at his house " Well I can bring you to Alice's house after arriving the shrine ze." Marisa suggested, " Thanks, Marisa." " You're welcome ze."

 **3rd Person's POV**

" Sorry Remilia sama, I lost to the intruder and failed the executing mission, but they made a request." The chief maid Sakuya reported to a blue haired girl with red eyes, she's wearing a light pink mop cab and dress with red ribbon around her sleeves and waist " Oh? Tell me about the request Sakuya." " The intruder requested permission to enter the mansion." Sakuya responded as her master smirked " Well they had interesting abilities...Good, I shall grant them permission to enter... only if they fight me next time." The girl answered as she smirked under the dim moonlight.

 **Author notes**

 _Welp, that's chapter 5, same as usual nothing special nor epic, again feel free to leave a comment. And I shall see you in the next chapter, see ya!_


	6. Chapter 6 : Challenge

**Touhou Fanfic : Sin Judgement**

 **( Touhou x OC )**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Challenge**

 _A week had passed since Aruma and Kenta trespassed the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Aruma lives at the Hakurei shrine while Kenta lives at Alice's house._

 **Aruma's POV**

" Yo Kenta, that's early." I greeted the wizard which just reached the top of the endless stairs "Thought of visiting you while doing some morning exercise on the way." He replied.

A thought flashed through my mind "Hmm.. what was th— Kenta, do you still have the card made with different material that you used to show us?" I asked " I don't have it with me but..." a white magic circle formed as he reached his hand into it and grabbed a deck of playing cards made of different materials, some of them don't even exist in our world." with " Connect " I can just pull it out from my home." Kenta said proudly.

" Connect " a spell that allows you to create a hole that links two space together, it can even connect space from a different dimension, however the size of the hole is limited, which means I couldn't use it to reach Gensokyo. However, it's the only spell that wasn't affected by the Hakurei barrier, since all my abilities and spell were blocked by this mysterious barrier.

" Why would you nee—" " We need it." I cut his question " For wha—" " Spell card." " Stop cutting my questions! By the way just what is this " Spell card " thing?" Kenta asked, " Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't know about spell card..." I sighed facepalming.

" Spell card is basically a rule to make it easier for youkai to cause incidents, easier for humans to resolve incidents, reject a system wherein only the strongest have the right to rule and beauty and thoughtfulness stand above all. "

A familiar voice spoke, I turned around and saw the shrine maiden Reimu in her pajamas, yawning " Good morning, Aruma, Kenta." She said as she walked into her room and came out with her Miko outfit.

" Tell me more about the spell card rules," Kenta requested " Alright " Reimu started explaining " Listen, Spell card rule is..."

After half an hours of explanation from Reimu and me, Kenta fully understood what is " Spell Card Rules " and how to made a spell card " I'm going to make some tea, take your time to made your spell card." Reimu said as she walked away. I choose a stack of cards made of transparent red and blue material " I'm taking this." I informed Kenta

" That card... it's is made from some red and blue crystal I took from another dimension. Well, I guess I could give it to you." Kenta said " You mean you stolen it with " Connect " ?" I asked, " No I didn't?" Kenta said as he turned his vision away from my staring " You damned thief." I muttered

" Here you go!" Kenta tossed a pen to me " This pen allows you to carve on this nonscratchable crystal card, I took it along with the crystal." " Just how much stuff you stole with " Connect "..." I muttered

" If I remembered correctly..." I muttered as I carve a magic spell on it, " The name..." I close my eye as I think of a name that will describe my spell card..." This should work." I put the stack of cards into my pocket " Done! What do you think?" Kenta asked as he waved the spell cards made of gold, silver, and diamond.

"Oh, you're done." Reimu said as she returned with the tea " How many did you make?" " Five spell card." I answered as I took it out from my pocket " Wow I only made three spell card." Kenta replied

" Yo guys!" A certain black and white witch landed on the concrete road again " There's a large amount of red mist coming from the Scarlet Devil Mansion da ze, I thought of telling you guys before going there to check." " Well, we did promise Flandre that I would return and play with her." I said, " Marisa, did the mist reached the human village?" Reimu asked, " No it didn't, but if this continues, it will." " Then I shall go as well, seriously did they learned nothing from the Red Mist Incident?"

We flew ourself toward the Scarlet Devil Mansion and landed in front of the gate. The gatekeeper was standing there with her martial arts style form " Meiling's awake!?" Marisa yells as Reimu took out her gohai and shot a blue danmaku towards Meiling and the gate blasting them away.

We continued flying into the mansion, it was filled with cold red mist, the room was dim which made it harder to see through. Until we saw a pair of glowing red eyes looking at us, we landed and walked towards her, I can barely see her floating in the mist, she spread her bat-like wing and landed in front of us.

" Had you learned nothing from the Red Mist incident Remil—" Before Reimu finish her sentences, Marisa and Reimu find themselves tied up with chains. The person who did it? It's no other than the maid that stop time, Sakuya.

 **Remilia's POV**

" Reimu, Marisa, do not interfere this, I only wished to face the intruder." I said while turning my vision towards the intruders " My name is Scarlet Remilia, the owner of this mansion, I shall know your name." " I'm Natsu Aruma and he's Mukawa Kenta." the intruder said as he pointed at his partner "Natsu Aruma and Mukawa Kenta, I would like to challenge you, if you win, I would grant you permission to enter this mansion, if you lost, I would eliminate you as an intruder." I said as I threw a red danmaku towards Aruma I pushed Kenta away as the danmaku swallowed me again " NO!" Reimu and Marisa both skipped a beat.

Smoke and mist were mixed together, the intruder was nowhere to be seen, until a pair of crimson, purple eyes glow under the mix of gas, as he walked forward, his clothes outline started to glow in red, there was a black piece of armor on his shoulder to his waist, the phoenix's wing and ryu's tail on it were glowing in red and purple. He was smirking " Good, I'll accept your challenge Remilia san."

 **Aruma's POV**

" Aruma, are you fine?" Kenta walked towards me " Yeah I'm fine, it didn't deal much damage." Kenta summoned a magic circle as he walked through, a set of armor made of light blue diamond was equipped around his chest, waist, upper arm and leg.

" Let us begin!" The vampire exclaimed as she flew upward and started throwing countless of danmaku in a beautiful pattern.

 _Beauty and thoughtfulness stand above all._

So that's what it means... I regained my sense when the danmaku start approaching us " Accel triple!" I and Kenta yelled as we dashed towards the triple magic circles.

We had two major disadvantage in the battle. First Kenta can't fly, second, this is our first spell card battle, means I can leave Kenta alone while I fly up to face the vampire, otherwise both I and Kenta will lose.

We keep dodging the danmaku as we counter-attack from time to time, after the vampire received few hits, she used her first spell card " Critical Heart Break " the vampire informed us as she threw a spear-like red aqua towards us in a speed that surpassed the speed of sound, it was a direct hit.

We were being thrown backwards by the attack "Accel" had been deactivated due to the sudden impact, we immediately recovered as we continued to dodge the countless numbers of danmaku, I guess it's time " Phoenix's Judge: Flames Roar" I used my spell card, a large amount bright red flame burst out on the field, burning all the danmaku until it vanished into the air.

The vampire mistress, Remilia who was weak against the large amount of flames, was forced to flew backward " Not bad, you forced to a corner, but that's only the beginning of this battle!" The vampire yelled as she used her second spell card " Destiny Miserable Fate "

Remilia shot four red chains at us surrounding me and Kenta " Crap!" We figured out what it was " Accel quintuple!" We yelled as we dashed through the magic circles while the chain exploded, we managed to escape just in time with only some minor damage.

We run around the field shooting danmaku towards Remilia as she dodged most of it, when suddenly " Last Wizard: Future Hope " Kenta used his spell card. Kenta shot a thin beam of yellow light toward Remilia " That's your spell card?" Remilia laughed and threw a danmaku towards the thin light beam completely swallowed it, things didn't go like what she expected.

Right after the danmaku swallowed the little beam of light, it splits into six thicker beams following Remilia, Remilia dodged all of them just to found out that each of them split again, soon there were countless numbers of beam tracing her down " As long as there's a bit of hope inside me, it'll grow stronger and stronger and it'll wipe out all the despair in this world!" Kenta exclaimed "Interesting... then all I need to do is wipe out every hope inside you!" Remilia shouted as she used her third spell card.

" Divine Spear: Spear The Gunir" A spear made of red aqua form at Remilia hand " This is the end!" She said as she shot a thick beam of red light demolished Kenta's attack, then she shot the beam of light toward us, the beam pushed us through the wall at the mansion, we smashed into the wall bouncing off it, then we fall on the ground.

" _coughed_ Ouch.." I sit up recovering and saw Kenta laying on some fall off pieces of the wall " That was crazy!" We stood up and saw Remilia flying towards us with her Gunir, we were ready to face her attack when suddenly a sword burning in bright flames blocked Remilia's Gunir " Lävatein... Flandre!? Why are you here?" Remilia asks shocked " Onee-san, please stop this, I won't let you hurt Aruma and Kenta any further." Flandre pushed Remilia away with her incredible strength, how come girls are so strong nowadays... Oh wait, she's a vampire.

" So as I." The red and white Miko walked forward " Reimu!? How?" Remilia turned around and saw Sakuya was tied up " Gomen-nasai, Ouoj- sama. ( I'm sorry Mistress.)" " Holy Relic: Ying-Yang Sanctifier Orb!" Reimu used her spell card. While Flandre was holding Remilia back, a blue ying-yang orb started to form at Reimu hand, as it spins faster and faster the orb get bigger and bigger.

" Flandre! Move! " The black and white witch Marisa shouted, Flandre pushed Remilia away with her Lävatein as Marisa used her spell card " Love Sign: Master Spark!" The rainbow-colored laser shot out from Marisa's mini hakkero destroyed Remilia's Gunir. Then Reimu flew toward Remilia with her fully charged orb, Remilia who was panicking, lost her sense and covered her self with her hands. Reimu aimed the orb directly at Remilia, completely swallowing her.

Remilia smashed into the mansion's ground with the orb, as it slowly faded away, Remilia laid there " I lost.." she muttered " Ouoj-sama! Are you fine?" Her maid Sakuya rushed toward her mistress right after she broke free " I'm fine." Remilia sit up " Remilia, we won, stop this mist now or I'll eliminate you." Reimu demanded, Remilia snapped her finger as the mist disappeared, the light and the warmth of the sun immediately returned.

"What was your purpose anyway?" Reimu asked as she returned to her laidback attitude " Well... I was bored... so I thought of fighting the new outsider...Ouch!" Reimu smashed Remilia in the head " That's your deal? Do you even realize how much trouble you made just to fulfill your selfish wish?" Reimu lectured Remilia.

" Well, to be honest, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to fight, you could just ask, I'm always welcomed to accept and challenge." I said as I smirked " You can't be serious..." both Reimu and Remilia muttered shocked

" Now that we won, we should have permission to enter this mansion whenever we want right?" " Yes, I shall grant you permission. " Remilia stood up " Let me ask you one last question Aruma, Kenta, what exactly are you." " I'm the one who judges all sin under the path of the sun." I said as I point towards the sun through the window

" Just a wizard who gives hope to the despair, remember that." Kenta said while Marisa standing on the side can't hold herself anymore and burst our of laughter.

" Well, we should be leaving, see you soon Remilia, Flandre!" Kenta said as they waved their hand saying goodbye. We flew towards the Hakurei shrine with Kenta in my flames again. " Reimu, Marisa, thanks. We could have lost back there." I said, " You're welcome da ze." Marisa replied " Well... I just didn't want to see you die.." Reimu said slightly blushing, Marisa giggled, don't tell me she actually...

 **Remilia's POV**

" They sure are weird... Sakuya, fix the mess." I ordered, " Yes ojou-sama." She replied as she disappeared and returned to the mansion fixed.

 **Author notes:**

 _Chapter 6 done! Again another nonspecial nor epic chapter, as you had noticed, the battle is based on the game **Touhou Hisoutensoku,** also Aruma's and Kenta's speech was copie— *cough cough Inspired from the series **Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Decade.** I know I always requested you to leave a comment, but please don't comment on it, don't even wonder why I decided to do that. Well, that concludes this chapter, and I'll see you in next chapter!_

 _ **Update**_

 _So, sorry to tell you but there will be no Chapter 7, well... I screwed up, as you see in the comment, I ignored both common sense and logic sense, I also completely escaped the law of physics and etc, well we all learn from failures._

 _So yeah, I've decided to... re-write the story, I'll be changing my OC's background, battle scenes and more, but it won't change the main topic of this fanfic._

 _Now, I'll have to start researching information for the sake of my fanfic!_


End file.
